wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Saeed of Nakaset
=Appearance= Saeed of Nakaset is a man of average height and an average weight. He dresses in a violet tagelmust that covers the bulk of his head. The occasional braid of thick black hair sticks out from the mask. His eyes are a sickly yellow, with long eyelashes, and they always appear to be slightly tired, as if he's observing something with only half his attention. As for other garments, he tends to wear whatever fits him, though is most often found comfortably lounging in a simple tunic, with baggy pants, and worn wooden sandals on. =Personality= Saeed is very content with things as they are, he feels no need to make outrageous boasts of glory and wealth. He seems to always just look around and observe people with eyes half-glazed. Though he is also one for making conversation, as he finds silence to be only acceptable when not around other people. He takes great enjoyment out of hearing stories, and Saeed himself enjoys to tell stories. He is rather good with children, attempting to see them fed if at all possible. He often tells them legends of monsters from the Black Kingdoms, demons from distant lands, and fables to teach them morals. He is accepting in the worship of Set, as it quells rebellions and his village in the Purple Lotus Swamp is not as hostile as those elsewhere. Saeed does not tend to be a very greedy man, unless it's about fruit. He loves fruit. The taste, the texture, the aroma. The fact that it tastes like neither bog water or sand when you bite into it. Saeed can be easily led to pursue most things, provided he is to be given a wealthy share of fruit at the end. He tends to be reserved about killing, though in combat he has no real honor. To him, if a fight cannot be avoided with words, the only other choice is survival. If he can flee, he shall, if he is cornered, he will hit bellow the sash, throw sand in the eyes, and he will stab in the back. He has stabbed a few men while they were down, though if asked, he would claim that "they would only get back up and try to kill me." =History= Saeed was born in the Village of Nakaset in the Purple Lotus Swamp to parents of no real renown. His grandfather was an old man who claimed to have sailed to Vendhya, Khitai, and Zembabwei, and although he had no wealth to his name, had many a tattoo brandished on his flesh for supposed accomplishments. From his grandfather, Saeed learned of the stories he tells to this day. He learned to fight from his father, and he learned to hide from necessity. He received his tagelmust at the age of twenty when he ventured into the sandier regions of Stygia. He crushed purple lotus flowers into the fabric to give it a new color, which originally ended up being a bad idea as it left him catatonic atop his camel for several hours. He brought fruit from the swamp to Bubshur, where he met a few scoundrels who tried to rob him. Using a flimsy knife and the crushed flower powder he used to dye his mask, he accidentally poisoned the wounds he afflicted on the bandits. They died miserable deaths and he felt sorry for a moment. Then he stole their clothing and brought it back to the swamp. Time passed as usual and he simply traded fruit in Bubshur and Khemi, occasionally dealing with some form of violence at the behest of a customer. He gave what fruit he could not sell before his time in the foreign city was over, to the homeless and the children. It was not the best of his wares, but no one would complain. Beggars would not be choosers. Eventually he could come to spend more time with the beggars and the children, telling stories and hearing their falls into poverty or what thoughts their imaginations could conjure. He told the tales of his grandfather and the children enjoyed the crude graphics he would draw them in the sand. At the age of 33, he was unable to make a trading mission. He doesn't recall exactly what happened, only that his assailants were not only Stygian. He awoke in Tortage with a black hand grasping at his breast. He was confused. But then he learned the island had many berries and coconuts, and for the time he stayed and assisted in political squabbles, he was happy. Because at least he had fruit.